Rabis
A teacher of Tower of Summer who teaches advanced fire magic. As a result of her own magic enhancement seals she has a very fiery temperament, but as a teacher she is one of the best. Unmarried, her personality and dressing style have prevented her from finding a boyfriend. She often gives into despair during class and starts telling tales of misadventure in romances. When talking about the principal she becomes uncharacteristically shy. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * From Event "Goddess' 8-day Romance" * Sign-In Reward Attribute of Title * Title name: Fiery Palm * Title Attribute: Increase attack of fire type characters in the party by 60% Story of Resonance Daughter Of An Influential Family Rabis was born in one of the Federal’s influential families, she was raised with a silver spoon in her mouth from the moment she was born. The well-behaved and cute Rabis received her family’s deep affection as she studied hard to learn all about the manners and knowledge that she needed, hoping that she’d be able to make her family proud. The Burnt Out Ruins One day, Rabis accidentally came into contact with magic and her extraordinary talent immediately garnered attention. But Rabis’ family didn’t want her to attract this sort of attention so they strictly prohibited Rabis from continuing to learn magic. As the daughter of a noble family, Rabis’ fate of being married off for a political marriage was already decided. Despite being forbidden, Rabis continued to learn magic in secret. She studied manners and the other knowledge for her family, but Rabis learned magic out of her own interest. Rabis was taught magic by a kind old man, he always praised Rabis’ outstanding talents, believing that she’d be able to become an excellent elementalist in the future. Rabis just laughed and shook her head, she knew that her own fate was sealed. Rabis’ family’s influence had waned, they had been marginalized by other families on a few occasions. To guarantee her family’s status, she had been hastily arranged to marry the son of a Federal high-ranking official. Although she had never met the boy, Rabis had accepted her family’s plans for her. After a brief arrangement by the two families, Rabis willingly went to the suitor’s manor on the appointed date. But what she didn’t expect was that as soon as she reached their house, she was imprisoned. She didn’t just lose her freedom, but she was also only given horrible food to eat. Knowing that it was all for her family however, made Rabis able to bear it. One day, she overheard two maids chattering. From their conversation, she discovered that this noble had never had any intention of helping her family, he even used this opportunity to cheat her family out of money Accepting this marriage was just a plan to get at her family’s money. Rabis became too angry to bear, unable to control her white-hot temper, she unleashed her secret magic ability. Due to the strain she put on herself, Rabis passed out. When Rabis came to, she was standing in the center of a sea of flames, her ears were filled with the screams of the frightened servants. The manor that she was in had already been swallowed by the flames, and she was the culprit of this disaster. Stepping Into A New Life Rabis ran away in fear, on her journey home she made sure to cover her tracks the whole way. Rabis hoped that her family would help her, but once she got close to her home she discovered that her house had been surrounded by soldiers. During her escape back home, Rabis discovered that she was already unable to control her power. Terrified, she just wanted to get back home and ask her family for help. But on her way back she realized that there were bands of soldiers all around her home. They had it completely surrounded. After making sure that they were the noble’s soldiers, Rabis felt the magic in her body start to activate again, and the flames that had engulfed the manor just before started coming out of her hands. By this point, Rabis didn’t care about her own safety, she was determined to use this uncontrollable power to destroy these soldiers and protect her family. But in the instant that she was getting ready to attack, a powerful ice fairy appeared in the middle, dividing her and the soldiers with a wall of ice. After being hindered by this fairy, Rabis used her power to attack it, but her fire kept being extinguished by the fairy. After Rabis had calmed down, this fairy who called themself "Hera" told Rabis that even if she defeats this force of soldiers, a new danger will come for your family. Hera told her that she came to Rabis to solve this problem and went to talk to the noble herself. Rabis didn’t know what Hera said, but the noble’s troops withdrew at once. The puzzled Rabis didn’t know what to do next, but it was at this time that Hera told her she was here on behalf of the ‘principal’ to invite Rabis to the Tower of Seasons to work as a teacher. "Why do you want to help someone like me? " Rabis asked Hera, perplexed. "Because the principal believes that you can become a great elementalist " Rabis found out from Hera that this principal of the Tower of Seasons was the old man who had taught her magic. The principal knew Rabis’ destiny from the start, so he had sent Hera to help her. After looking at her home for one last time, Rabis decided to go to the Tower of Seasons and become a teacher and repay the principal for his kindness. Nowadays, you could not tell from looking at Rabis that she was once a noble girl, her old personality has been replaced with a fiery temper and a casual set of clothes. Her good looks have given her many admirers, but these people are always scared off by her true personality. But the successful teacher Rabis sometimes worries about still being single, even the word ‘single’ is not allowed to be spoken in front of her. Maybe Rabis thinks that the woman she is now is her true self. Category:Characters